


weapons

by Specture_night



Series: Worlds spin [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night





	1. Chapter 1

Aiden, the hunter and Deisa sat in a marble room that mirrored the style of the rest of the mountain. Az'ai entered, followed by a pair of goddesses. One cloaked in a black hood. A few braids hung from the cowl. A cold aura followed her every step. A curved spear was clutched in her clawed hand. "Who is that?" The hunter asked nervously. 

"This is my aunt Sithus" she said gleefully as the mortals just stared. Death itself strode forward. The skulls hanging from her spear clacking against each other. They held their breaths as the hooded woman surveyed them. 

"A shame about your brother. So much effort only for the weakling to die. His weakness only proves to embolden your strength" she said. Her voice was a cold hiss. Quite as the grave. 

"He was not weak" Aiden protested and the death goddess leaned closer "all humans are weak. That's why death will always find them" she hissed. "Aunt sithus" Az'ai said "we have work to do" death turned and walked back towards the night and nightmares. "Alright. We have already established that we gods cannot enter the city and we cannot manipulate the power within from outside but people are still dying within"

Aiden's gut twisted at the memory of his brother. His farther was a god. A god. Would they find him in Arge with the others?

" As such the power still exists within, therefore weapons that you humans can use will still work. We have however gotten you some normal weapons."

The dark haired, snake eyed goddess beside Az'ai snorted "honestly, your weapons are as dangerous as a sewing needle. It is an insult to Sitkas and his forge masters to have them make them."

"I considered it more of a light warm up for them" Az'ai countered as the doors opened. A trio of massive creatures with the bodies of men and the heads of snakes came into the room. Trailing a man with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a scar over his right eye. Making him seem roguish. "An exstreamly light warm up" he said snapping his fingers so that one of the creatures came forward carrying a collection of weapons.

Aiden remember playing in the court yard of Sitkas's temple as a child. His stepfather was a priest of his as well as a blacksmith. He remembered his mythology. His wife was Sio, the goddess of weaving, being able to weave both creation and chaos into exsistance. His daughter was Nexsta, goddess of inspiration and the mother of the muses. He also transformed Naia into the goddess of rain. And also took in Sithas as a child when she had been lost in the river of fire that he uses to power his massive forge. He had scooped her out and brought her to his wife then they raised her into her teenaged years. 

He picked up a bow from the arms of the creature. It was beautifully made from black metal. The pattern along the bow looked like liquid metal. He tossed it to Aiden. Along with a quiver of arrows. "That quiver will never be empty" he said as Aiden slung it over his back and drew a single arrow. The tip was barbed making it near impossible to rip out. 

"I said normal weapons" Az'ai chimed in "it appears to be normal. I can't just give him a bow that shots lightning. Oh and the arrows with green tips are coated with plague ." He looked to Az'ai "some mortal tribes have perfected the art of plauge arrows"

"They don't have self filling quivers."

"There are a lot of arrows in that quiver. Now one will notice. Even if they do say you stole it. You're going to tell them that you fought the naga for apple anyway. Stealing a magic quiver from something isn't too outlandish"

"will it work"

"the magic is still there. We just can't use it" he said lifting up a bracelet and ring" for Deisa" he presented her with the ring and bracelet. She swiftly put them on with a queenly grace "twist the gem on the ring" she obeyed and a long, green spike emerged from the diamond " that is the venom from the Tielinen snake"

"Meto and Artax's kid?" She asked, twisting the deadly spike back in. "Yes, she takes the form of a giant cobra with 16 heads that spits scolding water. The venom is from her tail spike"

"Then finally for...who are you again?"

"Joel" the hunter hissed. "Oh yes the mad man who dated Issulka. How did she not eat you?"

"She was cute. Originally."

"Don't let her mother let you hear that". Yes indeed. Aiden remembered another myth, the goddesses Issulka, Nehara, Az'ai and Ketallen got bored and went down to the small state  of Meltenec and had the prince decide who was the hottest. He chose Ketallen then for some reason destroyed the temples to the other goddesses,which was bad because the farther of the other three were the gods of monsters, fire and chaos. Then along Meto the seven of them turned the once lush state into a barren desert. 

The forge god handed Joel a rifle. "It has twice the range of any other rifel". Joel looked down the sight. Satisfied with the sleek design of the weapon. 

"Now for the magic weapons. For Deisa, a ring that lets you walk through walls" he gave her a ring that matched the design of the other jewellery. She smiled down at it as the dark haired gods walked forward. In her hands was a long staff with an orb on the top.

"the dream god has gone missing, so the goddess of nightmares has handed us this staff that lets you walk into nightmares" said Az'ai, handing it to Joel "and for you" she said to Aiden. Taking the scythe from Sistus. "A reaping staff".

Aiden gave the scythe an exsperimental swing. Black fire forming on the blade. 

"Now lets test em out"

 


	2. Chapter 2

The slaves droned their dreary work songs as they chipped into the rock with their tattered picks. Laemis leaned into as she worked beside the other seven gods. The missing gods had all been there along with Alandir. 

They wore bronze chains around their necks. Stopping them from using their powers. "When we get out" said Parthax "I am going to turn all their gold into molten metal and drown them in it."

The others nodded. A slave girl worked beside them. "Your still going on about being gods?" She said. Parthax growled "when I am free I'll feed you to the monsters in Xides, woman" 

She chuckled. "You know. I am curious you have those rings and you know things no one else does. Tell me how do the gods contact one another?" She asked curiously.

"magic, messengers, spirits, sigils-"

Her head snapped to him, her blue eyes bright despite her ratty hair, too thin body, thread bare clothes. "Sigils?"

"Yes they are symbols that focus all bear by power, drawing the attention of a god or more likely our servants"  

she kept her head down as an overseer walked by them. She stared at the rocky floor they were mining for gold and jewels. Mettix's dug into the stone. Her intelligent eyes had dimmed. Her thin body was used to solving unsolvable problems not hacking at rock. A peice of gold ore peaked out of the rock and Parthax put his chained hand on it. "I will make you believe girl" he said, channeling. The effort sent his mind breaking. His bronze ring crackled with electricity as the gold ore melted onto the ground and Parthax fell into the girl. Near unconscious. She stared smach jawed at the ore. Then she looked at the others. They were all gods.

They looked at her. They had been brought so low from the golden mountain yet they still glared defiantly at her. If she could get them out.

 

later in the cramped shed they all slept in she knelt behind the god of wealth. Cleaning the whip strikes on his massive back. 

"These would usually heal on their own in an instant if not for this." 

He grabbed the bronze ring, electricity sparking. She grabbed his hand "why are the other gods allowing this? Why have they not come down to save you?"

"Because they don't know where we are. Arge has created a shield we cannot enter the city and these rings stop them from finding us"

Her grip tightened on his back. He turned his head, golden eyes sparking "where were you over the last 10 year? Where were you when I begged for your help"

"recovering our strength" he leaned close and told her everything thing. Her eyes widened "if a god dies, the aspect they control also die. It's why the light of the sun is weak why your homes crumble"

She nodded, understanding"if I got you to the roof. Could you use a sigil to get the other gods?"

"yes but the shield-"

"we aren't in the city anymore"

Parthax grinned, pushing his bronze hair out of his face. Then get me there" 

 

they crepted quietly onto the unstable roof of the shed. His chariot occupied a bigger space. How they had shoved over 100 slaves into that place he would never know. The eight gods formed a circle and began quickly sketching a sigil into the dirt. Looking over their shoulders every so often. It was nights, hopefully Az'ai would see this. 

They finished the symbol"I need something sharp" said Analdir. Mettix thought quickly. "Your ear ring" she pointed at the slave girl "give it to me"

"My name is Amara"

"Give. It. To. Me". Amara clenched her teeth and gave the item to the goddess. 

She stabbed it into her hand, letting the blood drip. Silver. Her blood was silver.

she threw the small, indescribable earring to the dark haired god next to her. He did the Same. The pattern continued like this until all eight had done this then the symbol appeared to nearly glow. The power pulsing.

It didn't take long for the night air to grow heavy. Condensing into a shape with two glowing eyes. 

"Get you mistress and the others. Especially my wife" Alandir said to it. It nodded and sped into the night. "It's all a matter of waiting now"


	3. Chapter 3

Az'ai sat in the wooden halls of the fae castle with the other gods. They sat in a massive sitting room. The green sofa was soft beneath her. She curled her knees into her chest. Watching Artax laughing with the other generals. His old buddies. 

"So" said a red haired general "um how would you feel about Caline's new husband?" He asked Artax, his tone nervous and barely audible. Artax took a long sip of his drink. Az'ai looked to Meto who was sat next to her. Meto grit her teeth. 

"Why ever do you ask, Hallen?" Artax said. His black pupils became thin slits in the middle of his red red eyes. The fae general swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked around the room. He met Xelena's eyes. Her warm smile reassured him that he wasn't going to turned into anything. 

"Well if he were to be hypothetically standing right in front of you. How would you react?" Artax growled slightly but said "I would not mind. I have my wife, you have yours" 

Hallens entire body seemed to relax. Az'ai grinned "you fear him that much?"

A muscular, pale skinned, bleach blond general said"hey we had to go one on one against the giant bug-"

Terrero. His name is Terrero" Meto cut in.

"yeah well Terrero is stupid strong and I will assume his farther stronger"

"your not wrong" Az'ai said "but I'm stronger"

"Yeah ok" Artax said

"you had your claws handed-"

"drowning me in darkness is not fighting. The night is such a hack"

"He did last considerably well" Xelena said from her portable, solid gold throne. "Agreed ma'am" said Leon from the seat next to Az'ai 

"well" Az'ai relented, raising a hand "I can't say fighting him every day is healthy for fae"

"you and me both babe" said the blond general. "Babe?"

Az'ai hadn't the time to digest that as one of her spirits sped into the room. Waving its short arms wildly, its white, pit like eyes wide as the ghost squealed incoherently.

"what is that?" Hallen croaked. 

"My familiar. One of at least"

"Gods" it sputtered in a squeaky voice

"Gods, right"

"missing Gods found" 

"What!? Where?!" Meto cried. The ghost continued to tell the gods everything. The fae were batheled but slowly understood that there was a problem in heaven. 

"Lets go on a little rescue mission" Xelena said standing. "Azar bring me my armour"

"Ma'am your coming?" Meto said. "Of course. They are my subjects, I will come. Fae do you wish to come with"

"it would be an honour" the two said in unison. 

"Lets go"

 

 

The eight gods sat in the corner of the damp shed. "How long?" Amara whined. Parthax lay his head against the shed as the walls shook violently, the other slaves grew restless. "There hear" he said opening his eyes. Amara crept closer "your my shield. It's so I don't die"

Parthax smiled as the roof pealed away, torn by a massive pair of clawed hands. The slaves began screaming as the roof was ripped clean off. Amara buried her face in Parthax's neck. Not daring to look up.

"Artax. It took you long enough"

Amara shudder as a scream rippled through the air. She dared look up. A massive bronze dragon with four sets of wings and 5 heads looked down at them. A dead overseer in its mouth. 

"The god of gold brought so low. Come brother let us restore you break this place."

Parthax stood "destroy the bronze ring around my neck."

He ordered and Artax unleashed a torrent of lightning from one of his mouths. The slaves squealed as the lightning struck the god. Obliterateing the ring.

Parthax laughted, exstending his hands, the cart full of gold outside turned molten, exsploding as the metal surged upward. Amara stood spellbound as the metal gathered above him. Swirling into a vortex. He brought it down onto him and it turned his body a gleaming golden. His eyes were bleached white and glowed like a forge. 

"Free the others" he told the dragon. 

"It's already done." It said, spitting the corpse onto the ground. Massive gashes crisscrossed it's torso. 

"Amara" Parthax said she straightened "y....yes"

"thank you" he looped his arms around her. She was surprised when it didn't burn. He jumped and she screamed as they were propelled upwards out of the shed.

 

The yard was a mess of dozens of corpses. A collection of guards stood in the corner near the troth they cleaned the metal in. Now it cracked with electricity as it gained form. Turning to ice before her. The ice splintered. Sending water and lightning into the 2 dozen guards. They grew limp as they hit the ground. A blond man and dark hair woman who were undoubtedly gods high fives one another and went to find more blood.

More guards were situated next to the mine entrance. Laemis stood their. "Wither before the goddess of life" she ordered and they had no choice but to comply. Their skin grew tight and tore from their bodies by the force of their bones snapping and tearing through their skin. They hit the ground dead.

Parthax summoned his power. The metal in the carts. They unminded ore in the mine answered his call. Attacking. Turning to metal and encasing the guards before them. 

A man with red hair ran to them. A scyth in his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked. "We're just fine" he looked at the gold statues 

"oh" he looked at Amara" who are you"

"this is Amara, she stays" Parthax said "where's your farther?"

"He's here?!"

 

Alandir decimated a guards head with a single punch. As the god of physical perfection and raw strength he was the strongest physically of all the gods.

The mans head shattered like it was pottery. Very gruesome pottery. He looked around. Seeing the carnage that lay around him. Blood coat everything.

A figure appeared from the mist. He smiled another fight. As the figure came closer he realised who it was and ran to her. She flung herself at him.

"Illas" he whispered. Tears welling in his eyes. Their lips met. He put his arm around the back of her neck. Pulling her to him. She looked at him. Eyes full of tears. She hadn't changed a day. 

"Where did you go? Why leave me and our children?"

he put a finger over her lips "you know I would never do that willingly. The humans have invented pocket dimensions. I was trapped in one for 25 years then here for few more"

her eyes widened "but it matters not. I have you back in my arms" a thought occurred to him"you haven't re-married have you?" He looked so worried she laughed "no" his entire body seemed to relax. 

Etha, goddess of pain emerged from the mist. Her red haired the colour of blood" farther?" 

She ran to him. Crushing him in a hug. "I'm here my darling. I'm here" 

More gods joined them. Az'ai jumped from the top of a building. "Alandir, she said cheerfully" it's been a while. How's your son?"

"I haven't seen the three of them yet"

"I think you mean four". His head snapped to Illas. "You were pregnant?" She shook her head.

"no, you remembered when we broke up and had a few humans lovers"

"shit" he hissed. Aiden emerged from the fog. Seeing Alandir covered in blood.

"Hey Aiden. That's your Farther"  "You have such a blunt way of explanations. Az'ai. I am glad that has not changed" he said to her. She casually flipped her hair."well obviously, this is the part where you tell us where the hell you've been for thirty years" All the gods cast full attention on him" the humans have made pocket dimensions" they went still all except Aiden"hold on. This is my farther" Alandir look at him "you look like your mother. Emilia I think" "Yes. That's right" The two went silent as a few more gods came "Dad" Fedes said in unison with Exanexa. Alandir gathered them into his arms. Letting them cry into him. Illas leaned closer to him. Kissing his bloodied face. "Can we go back to Meterrac, please" Meto said in her serpent form of a darkness and silver. Xelena strode forward. Her rose gold armour glinting" I think we should clear out the remaining guards first" she said as a mass of guards gathered in the court yard. The gods smiled darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long grooming session. The eight gods and one human had been returned to their natural, much better looking form.  Amara was currently stuffing herself at a long banquet table. The gods didn't need to eat they were "above it". 

Amara didn't care, she simply piled food onto her plate before taking a seat next to Parthax. Her ruby shift swirling around her. He was a dark leather coat and gleaming black boot. Gold. Solid gold jewellery clad his neck, his fingers and he had a large collection of piercing in his ears. He could turn all that metal into a weapon at a moments notice. He surveyed her "slow down, you'll make yourself ill"

"uncle " said a female voice and the night goddess walked in. "Hello dear" he said as he pressed his lips to her slender hand "you had us all worried for a bit" she said. Parthax gave a small frown "I do apologise for the inconvenience caused" he said, gesturing for her to sit. She did as Leon strode in, his eyes on Amara as she shovelled bread into her mouth " what was the last time you ate?"

She swallowed, her face looking slightly green "a while. They usually gave us stale bread and oats" 

"how did you get there?" Az'ai asked. Amara looked away "my family was an influential one and they upset the king. They killed the rest of them and threw me in there because they felt I was too young to be killed"

"how old-"

"I'm 17" she said "I've been in the a year and 3 months. Most don't last a month but I lived somehow. I think it's because of my linage. The house was originally founded by Ziaos's Demigods"

"House Melentaro?" "Yes. They are all dead now. Every last one "tears welled in her eyes and Parthax put an arm around the weeping girl. She sobbed into his shoulder.

Hours later the gods assembled in the massive meeting room. The seven taken gods were all there. Illas sat with her husband. They weren't leaving each other again any time soon. She was taking Aiden's exsistance very well. At least he wasn't dead already. Illas gently brushed her belly. Putting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her face. Xelena began the meeting by welcoming them all back and began asking for information. Laemis stood "ma'am Synaxo is alive"

 


End file.
